Le retouneur de temps
by Elfica
Summary: Ron à rejoint le "clan Malefoy", et Hermione déprime. Quant à Harry il pense avoir trouver un moyen de sauver Sirius. Retour au temps des maraudeurs à partir du 2ème ou 3ème chapitre. HGSB
1. Je t'en prie, appelle moi Ron!

Hermione Granger entra d'un pas lourd dans le Poudlard Express. Elle jeta un regard noir vers le couloir sombre du train et s'y engouffra avec appréhension et commença à chercher un compartiment vide. Elle voulait être seule car elle ne voulait pas le voir, plus jamais elle ne voulait voir son visage. Pourtant...elle devrait passer le reste de l'année à croiser son sale visage de traitre dans les couloirs de l'école. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Pourquoi avait-il décider de rejoindre Malefoy, leur pire ennemi après Voldemort? Pour se donner de l'importance? Il était pourtant asser important aux yeux de ses meilleurs amis, mais non, cela ne lui suffisait pas. Peut-être que même trainer avec Malefoy ne lui suffira pas, peut-être que même(et elle plissa les yeux de mécontentement à cette pensée), peut-être que même il voudra rejoindre Voldemort, comme l'avait sûrement fait son nouveau meilleur ami!

Au même instant elle s'engoufra dans un compartiment qui était libre. Elle était contente d'être seule, elle pouvait pensé à son aise sans que personne ne la dérange de tout ce qui s'était passé cet été. Sa tranquilitée fut de courte durée quand un jeune homme roux au visage parsemé de tache de rousseur entra.

**- Comment tu vas Hermione?** Dit ce dernier un sourire machiavélique au visage.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fait là Weasley?** Siffla-t-elle

**-Voyons Hermione, appelle moi Ron.**

Elle lui lança un regard noir et commença à parler quand Ron sortit tout d'un coup sa baguette magique:

**-Je ne t'appelerai plus jamais par ton prén...**

**-Impérium**

Hermione sentit un courant d'air froid lui glacer le corps, et puis, plus rien. Elle se sentit libèrée, de toute peine, de tout sentiment de toute douleur et même de tout bien-être, elle ne se contrôlait plus, elle n'était tout simplement plus elle.

**- Bien, maintenant appelle moi Ron**

Une voix lui parlais, lui posais une question. Elle se surpris à penser quelques chose, penser que ça l'a dérangeais. Mais après tout, si elle y répondait peut-être que la voix la laisserait tranquille?

**- Ron**

**- Bien, très bien, la prochaine fois j'éspère ne plus avoir à user de ma baguette magique pour que tu m'écoutes.**

Il baissa sa baguette et Hermione sentit à nouveau une vague froide l'envahir et repris ensuite ses esprit en s'éfondrant sur une des banquette du compartiment.

**- Weasley?**

Une tête blonde venait de passer sa tête à travers l'entrebaillemnt du compartiment.

**- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de t'amusé avec cette sang-de-bourbe? Décidement je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi, tu est vraiment déséspérant Weasley.**

Ron baissa la tête, vexé.

**- Viens, j'ai trouvé un compartiment qui nuira un peu moins à ta réputation que celui de cette sang-de-bourbe-aux-dents-de-lapin.**

Ron adressa un regard noir à Hermione, qui était toujours par terre, comme si c'était de sa faute qu'il se soit fait traité de moins-que-rien par Malefoy, et suivi ce dernier hors du compartiment du train. Quand il fut partit, Hermione se releva et s'assit sur la banquette en prenant sa tête dans la main.

**- 'Mione, ça vas pas?**

Hermione reconnu immédiatement le son de la voix de son meilleur ami. Elle releva la tête, Harry constata qu'elle venait de pleuré.

**- Pourquoi tu pleure, 'Mione? C'est lui, hein? C'est lui qui t'as fait ça? Il vas me le payer!**

**- Non, non Harry il ne m'a rien fait de spécial, enfin si, il m'a fait mal au coeur, mais ça c'est depuis le début des vacances.**

Harry l'a prit dans ses bras.

**- Ne pense plus à ça 'Mione. En fait si je suis venu te voir c'était parce que je voulais te parler d'un truc très urgent et...**

Mais Hermione avait recommencer à pleuré.

**- 'Mione, arrête de te mettre dans cet étât pour ce pauvre clochard.**

**- Ne t'avise plus jamais de traiter quelqu'un de ma famille de clochard!**

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent en même temps. Ginny Weasley se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur compartiment et avait sa baquette pointée sur eux. Ils se regardèrent un instant, tout trois d'un regard noir et éclatèrent de rire.

**- Je rigole, évidemment que vous pouvez traiter Ronald de sale clochard, enfin j'imagine que c'était de lui que vous parliez?**

Hermione acquisa.

**- Euh...Je voulais pas vous déranger mais est-ce qu'on pourrait entrer?**

**- On?** Demanda Harry

**- Ben oui, Neville, Luna, Dean, et moi**

**- Oh, heu...Oui, bien sûr!!!!!!!**

Et tout les 4 entrèrent. Ils parlèrent un bon moment de tout et de rien et sortirent du Poudlard Express quand celui-ci arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**- Au fait Harry, tu voulais pas me dire quelques chose tout à l'heure dans la train?**

**- Si mais....Je préfère pas en parler maintenant.**

**- Ok....**

**- Heum...Heum...**

Hermione se retourna.

**- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Weasley?**

**- L'imperium ne t'as pas suffit tout à l'heure? Je croyais que je m'appellai Ron?**

**- Plus maintenant,** siffla Hermione

**- Hé, un instant,** dit Harry. **Comment ça l'imperium?**

**- C'est pas tes affaires Potty**

**- Ho que si ce sont mes affaires, surtout si ça concerne ma meilleure amie.**

**- Cette sang-de-bourbe?** Dit Ron en rigolant.

CLAC. Hermione venait de se lever et avait gifler Ron

**- Granger, tu me le payera,** susurra-t-il

**- En attendant, ou tu me dis ce que tu viens faire ici, ou tu parts!**

**-Mc Gonagall doit parler aux préfets, elle nous attend dans son bureau.**

**- Ha...Hé bien j'te rejoint, vas-y déja j'ai pas envie de t'accompagné jusque l**

Ron lui lanca un regard noir, tenant sa joue endolorie et sortit de la grande salle.

**- Désolée Harry, je vais devoir y aller, je reviens le plus vite possible!**

Harry lui souria et Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Mc Gonagall.

**- Bien, nous n'attendions plus que vous Miss Granger.**

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le 8ème siège, à côté de Hannah Abbot, qui était elle-même assise à côté de Ernie Mc Millian. Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy, et Ron Weasley étaient tout trois assis dans un coin de la salle et Susan Bones et Justin Flinch Fletchey, était assis derrière Hermione et Hannah.

**- Bien maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je vais pouvoir vous annoncer quelques chose. Etant donné que vous aurez beaucoup plus de travail en tant que préfets cette année, vous allez devoir partager la même salle commune, quand à vos dortoirs, qui se trouvent dans votre nouvelle salle commune, vous devez le partager avec l'autre préfet, ou préfète qui viennent de la même maison que vous.**

Instinctivement, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, le regard chargé de dégoût.


	2. IMPORTANT: Note de l'auteur

Salut tout le monde! Vous pouvez me trucider, me torturer, ou même n'importe quoi je vous comprendrai. Je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais vraiment désolée mais je ne mettrai pas à jour cette fic avant très longtemps. En effet je me suis mise à créer trop de fic en même temps, ce qui fait que je ne sais plus ou me donner de la tête et que mes fics risqueront de ne plus ressembler à grand chose. J'ai donc décider de me consacrer à une de mes fics seulement, une fois qu'elle seras terminée je m'occuperai d'une autre et ainsi de suite. Je pense que ce seras beaucoup mieux pour vous comme pour moi. Ce que j'entend par là c'est que vous aurez beaucoup plus vite la suite de la fic à laquelle je me consacre et moi je n'écrirai pas n'importe quoi dans le seul but décrire un chapitre en plus à mes fics. J'éspère que vous me comprendrez mais svp faites ce que vous voulez mais ne me tuez pas. Pour information la fic à laquelle je m'occuppe pour le moment est: Un rêve trop réel. Elle à moins de succès que mes autres fics mais je l'aime beaucoup. Son résumé n'est pas super et je vais donc en profitez pour vous en parler un peu mieux ici. C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui suit un cours de français qui ne l'intéresse en aucun point, elle finit donc par s'endormir. Quelques instant plus tard elle se fait réveillez par un jeune garçon avec les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice au front, je vous laisse deviner de qui je parle. La fille ne sais pas comment ça se fait qu'elle se réveille devant le grand Harry Potter et ne le reconnait même pas directement. Celui-ci à l'air furieux contre elle pour une raison qu'elle ignore, elle va au fur et à mesure du récit comprendre pourquoi. Au programme: Une Nina désorientée, un Harry amoureux, une Hermione toujours à l'écoute, un Ron jaloux, un Malefoy vengeur et un Neville qui se rebelle. Ce résumé n'est pas beaucoup mieux que l'autre mais je vous prie d'aller lire cette fic car certaines personnes m'ont dit que le résumé ne leur donnait pas envie de lire mais qu'une fois qu'elles ont commencé la lecture elles ont adoré. Bon hé bien je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire....

A une prochaine fois, qui j'éspère ne seras pas trop tardive,

Elfica


End file.
